1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to forward leaning seating devices, and in particular to a portable stadium seat that can be used by individuals attending spectator events at facilities having backless bench type seats.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been a number of attempts to develop a comfortable and easy to carry portable seat for spectator events with varying success. The prevailing designs have attempted to supply support to the human back while sitting at sporting events through a rearward leaning approach. There are many examples of rearward leaning portable stadium seats.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,529 issued to Lippert on Nov. 30, 1976 for a Stadium seat. This early version of a stadium chair assembly included pivot able legs and at least one pivotal holder located to swing downwardly to return the chair to a stadium bench with the legs folded up under the seat. It would not be very comfortable nor easy to handle in a crowded stadium. These designs are ineffective in supplying support to the human spine, while seated at sporting events, because the user of such seating, at such events lean forward to look down from the stadium, thus negating the rearward designed support.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,652 issued to Ward on Dec. 29, 1987 for a Portable stadium seat with tray included: a comfortable, lightweight and portable stadium seat with a slidably removable tray for spectator use. The seat contained a back rest and seat bottom portions with cushions attached to interconnected tubular rails so that the seat is collapsible for easy carrying. In addition the tray is mounted under the seat bottom portion in such a manner that it can be pulled out as needed to extend in front of the spectator for holding food and drinks. A safety feature consisting of a spring-loaded hook-like fastener mounted on the bottom of the seat and keeps the seat from tipping over backwards while in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,628 issued to Spear on Dec. 16, 1997 for a Wheelchair exercise and support bar apparatus and method discloses, an exercise and support bar mounted in brackets on a wheelchair and method for using same. The bar can be adjusted to be more or less proximate the occupant by removing the upstanding portions of the bar from the brackets, turning the apparatus end_for_end, and re-inserting the upstanding portions in the bracket. Angular and height adjustments are also provided by the apparatus. Some of the drawbacks of this design include the difficulty in adjusting the support bar and the lacking portability. Also, this bar would prevent anyone from exiting or entering the seat effectively.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,565,154 to Davis, Barton B. issued May 20, 2003 approached the dilemma of providing adequate back support through a forward leaning concept. His design accomplished proper support to the torso by allowing the user of the seat apparatus to support his trunk by leaning forward and resting his forearms on the padded frontally placed support. This is a highly effective design for trunk support in a forward leaning posture necessary at sporting events while seated at a stadium on backless bleachers, however, several shortcomings to the forward leaning design, as found in the Davis patent, have become apparent. The first is the forward leaning design prevents the user of the apparatus from being able to pick up beverages or other items from under the bleacher, because of the necessary placement of the arm rest. The second shortcoming is the mechanism to adjust the vertical support armature forward and backward as well as up and down is too complex. Thirdly, the seat frame can slide too easily on the stadium bleacher. Fourthly the padding on the arm rests roll around the horizontal support armature making it uncomfortable for the user of the device.
What is needed is a portable forward leaning stadium seat apparatus that is designed to be used with any type backless bench style bleacher and provide a solid attachment that does not slide, has easier adjusting mechanisms to provide variability of positions for the vertical and horizontal support armatures, ergonomically designed arm rests and a convenient cup holder.